


Living together

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, aloha loves him, and buys him games, hes hungry boi, living together honestly, the two cook together too, vampire!mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha was pretty angry, knowing his roommate had read his diarySo when his roommate came home, he couldn't help but to ask.But at the same time, he needed to help his roommate too.
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Living together

It was a cool evening, as the sun started to set down, Aloha was humming to himself cleaning up his room. ‘I know he went through my room’ Aloha grumbled, hearing the front door open. ‘Annnnd he's back too. Time to ask him~’ Aloha grinned, leaving his room to meet his boyfriend.

Mask was hungry, closing the front door behind him as he stretched. It took him forever to find the game he wanted, which ended in a failure as always, making him frown. But that changed when he smelled it once he took his gas mask off, making him drool a bit.

“Welcome back Mask~” Aloha leaned close, Mask flushing looking at the shorter inkling. “Whaaaat do yoooou want, Aloha” Mask frowned, feeling himself getting more hungry. He never knew why Aloha always smelled sweet, but at the same time, this was his boyfriend! He shouldn't be thinking about this!

“You know what I want~” Aloha leaned close, tip toeing with a small smirk as Mask moves back, gulping a bit. “I-I”

“You know I know you went into my room!” Aloha puffed up his cheeks, Mask looking at him confused. “Wha-”

“You read my diary again!” Aloha frowned, Mask looking away. He didn't know he was going to get caught again! “And I was hoping you wouldn't..since I got you something too..” Aloha sniffed, Mask quickly bringing him to a hug. “Coood! I'm sorry okaaay? I didn't think you would notice and-” Mask sighed, rubbing Aloha’s back, hearing him sigh. “The surprise is a game I found. The one you're looking for” Aloha replied, nuzzling against Mask, Mask gasping. “You did?” Mask couldn't believe it as Aloha nodded, the two sitting down on the couch before Mask sniffed his neck, his stomach started to growl.

“You're hungry?” Aloha asked, Mask not wanting to reply before Aloha cupped his cheeks. “You know I'll let you, Masky” Aloha added giving him a small kiss, Mask frowning before he sighed. “Fiiine..” Mask gave in, before he leaned by Aloha’s neck, shaking a bit. 

Mask sank his fangs into Aloha’s neck, the sweet flavor entering his mouth as he took a few sips. Cod, Mask still couldn't believe it, before he pulled away licking his lips. 

“Uuugh” Mask heard Aloha groaned, looking down at the inkling he was holding. “Took too muuuuch?” Mask asked, Aloha slowly nodding a bit. “I'm fine though..just a little dizzy” Aloha replied, giving Mask a small smile, “but that's why I love you, Masky~”

It was Mask’s true to blush, as he groaned a bit with the nickname. “Drooooop the y, Alooooha” Mask mumbles, Aloha chuckling as he cuddled against Mask, which the other enjoyed the warmth he was feeling. “Says the one who’s cold~” Aloha replied, giving a small kiss to Mask’s cheek, before going in to peck his lips, “but it's my turn to eat~ and you with your burgers”

“You're just a snaaaack” Mask mumbled, blushing hard as Aloha pouted, making his heart flutter. “Then I'm yours and only your snack” Aloha smiled, nuzzling against Mask’s neck causing the vampire inkling to huff a bit. “Yoooou’re awful” Mask said, causing Aloha to laugh this time. “But you know you love me~” Aloha replied, giving Mask a small kiss, Mask returning the kiss before they pulled away, catching their breaths. 

“I'll go make dinner~” Aloha winked, before getting off the couch, Mask grabbing the pillow to softly scream before getting up, following behind. “You're nooooot making burgers withoooout me!”


End file.
